A Rumble of a Time
by Ookami-Tora-Taka
Summary: Three months had passed since Megatron was destroyed. And someone has crashed to Earth. Not long after, Sam goes missing. The Autobots have to team up with the new arrival to rescue the humans from the Decepticons. 2007movieverse
1. Chapter 1

Ironhide stood in the middle of a junkyard staring at the night sky. Three months passed since Megatron had been destroyed. The other Autobots were inside one of the abandoned buildings in the junkyard, which was now their temporary base. Sam was inside with them and was trying to figure out what would happen if more Autobots arrived before they found a proper base.

Ironhide was supposed to be guarding against intruders, but now that the Desepticons were gone, there were no more enemies. Suddenly the sky lit up with the light of something falling to Earth.

At first it looked like what the humans would call a falling star. But it didn't burn up in the atmosphere. The ball of falling matter seemed to twist and turn, finally making contact with the ground 10 miles from the junkyard. Ironhide quickly sent out the message of what he saw.

Three minutes later, all four of the Autobots were approaching the crash site.

* * *

Not long after the crash, Optimus Prime looked out over the devastation. There was a crater, too deep to be a single Transformer. Yet there was no meteor in the crater as well.

"Optimus, something is not right. The trees are broken not only in the direction of the crash, but also in random patterns. Almost like someone, or something, was fighting here." Ratchet looked back at his leader wondering what could have happened here.

The semi thought for a moment. "Spread out and look around the area. Meet back here to regroup in half an hour."

After an hour of looking, no one found anything.

* * *

Footsteps could be heard on the asphalt of a fairly unused road. Mutterings followed soon after. A teenaged girl appeared out of the cloudy night. She flicked red hair out of her face and sighed.

"Why do my brothers have to be so mean? We run a garage, and they won't even get me a car." Green eyes closed in frustration. "It's not like I'll just find a car abandoned on the side of the road, waiting for me to fix it up."

She suddenly stopped when something else loomed out of the night. At first, it was just a shape, but as the girl moved closer, she saw that it was a car, a '67 Mustang to be exact; and it looked like it had come out of the losing end of a battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is a new chapter in celebration of the end of finals. And I haven't seen any other Transformer series expect the 2007 movie. But I might see if I can find the original series to watch.

And I forgot to do this last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Two days had passed since the transformers had fallen and Ratchet was annoyed. Normally, he was a well-mannered mech seeing as he had to tend to injured comrades, but some things just make the medic angry. And part stealing mechs are just one of those things.

"Who stole them?"

The three Autobots and the human looked at Ratchet in confusion. It was unusual for him to barge into the rec room and almost yell at the top of his vocal capacity.

"What do you mean Ratchet? Who stole what?" Optimus spoke with his usual calm vocals, hoping that something rash would not happen.

"Who stole some spare parts?"

"Necra, I need a barring for this truck."

The red-headed girl sighed as one of her brothers yelled for a part. Hoisting her backpack up, the girl grabbed a barring that would fit and gave it to her brother before heading off for school.

The mustang was now in their garage, waiting to be fixed up. Unfortunately, Necra's brothers did not have any parts that would fit the car. Lucky for her, though, she had found some after a friend pointed her in the right direction. When Ken asked where she had gotten the parts, she was careful to dance around the subject, quickly changing the topic to a truck that had to be fixed up. It worked, and her brother quickly forgot about where the mysterious parts came from.

Both of Necra's brothers were too busy to start repairs on the mustang, so the teen had started them herself. And it was revealing many interesting secrets.

Ratchet was annoyed. No, the twins had not arrived yet. Someone had been stealing parts from his lab. When it first started, he had suspected one of the other Autobots was the culprit. But now, a week later, no one had confessed and there were even more parts stolen, enough to repair a heavily damaged mech.

Now he was lying in his lab, waiting with the other Autobots for the thief to arrive. This time last night had found them in the same position, but no one had come. The medic was about to stand and say that no one was going to come tonight was well when the door leading outside opened. A shadow appeared in the doorway, way too small to be any kind of transformer.

Slowly and fairly silently, the shadow entered the lab. It seemed to be looking for something in particular. Suddenly, it stopped and reached for something on a shelf. That was when they all reviled themselves. The lights turned on. The shadow was reviled to be a girl with red hair that seemed to be Sam's age, holding the part that she wanted. Ironhide had his weapons trained on the girl, already waiting for the order to attack. Bumblebee was in between the girl and the door, waiting to see if she would try to get away.

"Well, it seems we have caught a thief."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this isn't long. But I really wanted to end it there. I promise you that the next one will be longer.

* * *

Ironhide looked down at the girl, who had locked eyes with him. His cannons were warmed up and waiting for an order. When Optimus had said that they were going to set a trap, Ironhide had hoped that the Decepticons were behind this.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Necra, and I'm here on my own business." Well, she did not seem afraid of them in the least.

"Why are you stealing parts?" This came from Ratchet, who wanted to know why his parts were disappearing.

"Because. . ." The Autobots were getting a little frustrated. Finally they had caught the thief, but now she was not giving any answers. A low rumble then started, and the mechs looked up in surprise.

"Ironhide, please tell me that that is your cannons." The youngest looked up at the weapons specialist, and knew what the answer was in a glance. No, it was not.

Steadily, the rumble was getting louder and louder. All four of the Autobots were ready and waiting for a battle. Ratchet was still keeping an eye on the human, making sure she would not try to escape.

Then it went black.

A crash sounded behind them. The sound of metal on metal was almost drowned out by the circuit frying rumble. As quickly as everything started, the rumble got softer, almost like it was going away. The lights turned on again, as if whatever was stopping the circuit had left. Bumblebee was on the floor, a transformer-sized footprint showed where the young mech had stood.

"She got away." Ironhide was the first to speak, cannons powering down for the moment. And indeed, Necra and the part she was holding were nowhere in sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam sighed as he looked out his window at Bumblebee. He had just finished a search for a Necra in the surrounding area. There was only one. He had sent the information he got to the Autobots. Necra was 16 and lived with her brothers. It seemed that her parents were victims in a bank robbery and had left the 8 year old to be raised by her 16 and 18 year old brothers. Both had gone to collage to get a degree in mechanics and are now running a garage.

What was weird was that they had not bought a car in a while. So how did a Transformer know when to save the girl?

Sighing again, Sam stood and went down to the kitchen. His dad was out back, working on his grass.

"Hey, Dad. I'm going over to a friend's house." A nod was all he got in reply.

Going over to Bumblebee, Sam wondered if it was asking too much of the spy to take him to Necra. But the young Transformer agreed the moment Sam brought it up. The twenty minute ride was quiet, as both were lost in thought. Half a block from the residence of a Necra Atrum, the voice of Optimus Prime came over the radio.

"_Bumblebee, there is a meeting. Come to the base."_

Slowing to a stop the Camero opened the door for Sam, sighing. He had wanted to meet this girl with Sam, but Autobot duties came first. Speeding off, he did not notice the slight rumble coming from a distance.

Sam watched his car and friend drive off, content with walking the remaining half block. Within minutes, he spotted the garage and a car driving into it. It looked like a Volkswagen, and it did not sound good.

"Again, Charley? That's the third time this month." A girl around Sam's age walked out, smiling at the middle-aged man that got out of the car.

"What can I say? I just can't keep away from your smiling face." Both laughed at this, not realizing that they were being watched.

"I can get Ken on it as soon as he fixes Ms. Hayford's Civic, which should be soon." The man seemed to nod, then said something Sam could not hear. The girl, Necra he assumed, just nodded. Then Charley left.

Sam took a deep breath, then started towards Necra. She was already looking at what it would take to fix the Volkswagen. He then realized that he had no clue on what he was going to say.

"Hey, um…. Are you… are you Necra?"

"Ya. Why?"

* * *

Ironhide looked from one Autobot to the next. Ratchet looked annoyed at the prospect of Sam meeting whoever stole his parts. Bumblebee seemed to want to go see how his friend was doing. It had been five Earth hours since Bumblebee had left Sam near the garage. And the human had not turned up at either the Autobot base or his home. And Mikaela had not seen her boyfriend either.

"What are we going to do? Sam could be in the clutches of some Decepticon." Ironhide looked over at his leader, wondering what was going to happen.

Optimus was about to speak, when he stopped himself. After a moment, the others heard what stopped their leader. A rumble.

Before anyone could fully pull out their weapons, the door was blown open again. And this time, the light from the setting sun silhouetted a crazed Transformer standing there.

"Where is she?"


	5. Chapter 5

I know it's short, but it's New Years and to celebrate I'll post this one. Don't worry, the next one will be longer.

* * *

All the Autobots looked at the new Transformer in shock. The voice was female. That meant there was a femme left. And that was frying all the mech's CPUs.

"Where is she? Where's Necra?" That snapped Optimus from his daze.

"We don't know. Our own human friend is gone." The femme looked to be considering his words. Then she seemed to finally spot their Autobot symbols.

"Fine." Without warning, she turned away and started to leave, weapons powering down. The others seemed to snap out of their own dazes as the watched her retreating back.

"Wait. If both our human friends are gone, then someone must have kidnapped them both. It would be better to work together." She turned back around, eyeing the mechs wearily.

"Fine." She came back inside, this time moving out of the dusk light. Now everyone could see her better. She was fairly tall, looking to stand about Ratchet's size. The main color of her armor was a blue, but here and there you could see what looked to be a red stripe. And everything in between her armor was pitch black, holding none of the metallic gray tint that the others had.

"Who are you?" The femme turned to the medic, with a glint in her teal optics.

"Rumble."

"You mean the old rouge femme who was really good at fighting?" Bumblebee looked expectantly at Rumble.

"Watch who your calling old, youngling." But she gave him a slight smile. No matter who the femme was, they would always have a soft spot for a youngling. She then turned back to Optimus. "How are we going to find these two humans?"


	6. Chapter 6

Rumble was annoyed. Here she was, stuck in the Autobots base, with nothing to do. And it was even a temporary base, seeing as the Autobots were waiting for some fleshy's say so. This was one of the reasons she was a rouge and not an Autobot. Once again she looked around the base. It was fairly well fortified, but it could use some work.

The femme sighed and shook her head, once again doing her old job as defense specialist. Deciding to distract herself, Rumble noticed something laying on one of the stacks of junk outside. Smirking as she retrieved it, the newest Cybertronian arrival got to work.

A while later, the four Autobots arrived back at their base, only to find that the defense system had been upgraded a bit. And the femme who had done it was working on something else.

"I see you're back to your old tricks, Rumble" Ironhide looked at his one-time friend, who was now hiding something behind her back.

"Old programming is hard to delete." Said femme looked over at the rest. Optimus and Ratchet were reviewing the upgrades to their base, while Bumblebee tried to decide if he wanted to watch the older mechs or strike out on his own to find his friend.

That was when the base's alarm went off. A Decepticon was closing in on the base's location. It was Thrust.

A low rumble started, surprising some of the Autobots. But they soon found the source as Rumble, who was running though the base with Ironhide, both ready to start a fight.

Optimus sighed as the other two looked to him. "Roll out."

* * *

Rumble was the second to get outside the base, watching as Ironhide zeroed in on the F-16. She herself charged up her cannons, waiting for the Decepticon to come down lower. Just as Optimus and the others came out, Ironhide discharged his cannons. With a direct hit. As Thrust came down, he transformed into his natural state. That was when Rumble took a shot at him. 

That was when the chaos began. Everyone was attacking Thrust, making sure that he could not leave. Within minutes, the jet surrendered to them.

"Tell us where they are. Now." Rumble was not happy to say the least. And neither was Ironhide and Bumblebee behind her. All had their weapons out.

"I'll never tell you." Thrust sneered at them, almost like he was in control. To say the femme did not like this would be an understatement. In seconds, she seemed bigger and more imposing. This picture was not helped at all by an equally angry Bumblebee besides her and a fairly angry trigger-happy Ironhide behind her. Ratchet and Optimus just stayed out of the way.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you. There's an abandoned military base not far from here. We took the fleshys there." The trio looked to Optimus, who nodded. That was the last thing Thrust would remember. Until he woke up in the temporary brig.

* * *

The four Autobots and the rouge stood inside the base after locking Thrust up.

"When I crashed here, I was locked in battle with Thrust. That would be why you didn't pick him up on any scans."

Rumble watched as Optimus gave out orders. It seemed Bumblebee was the one who was going to watch over Thrust. 'So, it will be like old times. Maybe.' The femme was remembering back before the war, when she was friend to many. Fists clenched in the memory of the slaughter, she turned to the others.

"Are you ready to go, Rumble?"

"I've been ready."


	7. Chapter 7

'Green. Green. And look, more green!' Rumble was bored. Bored with having to follow orders from Optimus. Bored that they had to stay inconspicuous. Bored that they had to go only 85 mph.

Her hologram sighed and ran a finger through her red hair. A sudden flash of white above her made her swerve a bit. Correcting herself, the '67 Mustang scanned the area. But the scan revealed nothing. Then something came up. Bumblebee.

"What are you doing here, youngling?" Rumble watched as the Camero pulled up beside her.

"Thrust got away. He teleported, or something." The femme muttered something quietly. They had all forgotten about the tactions power. "I'll tell Optimus."

Well, they just got one more soldier to rescue the two humans.

* * *

The five vehicles pulled into the military base. Ironhide was the one to open the gates.

"Attack!" Out of no where, Thrust came out and attacked the Autobots. And another jet streaked across the sky, before turning its sights against the cars.

While trying to find cover, the five cars tried to transform to fight back. Ironhide was the first to power up his cannons. Optimus turned his sights on Thrust while Ratchet and Bumblebee worked to take out Starscream.

Looking around, Rumble sighed. No one left for her. Turning on her scans, she decided to search for the lost humans. And her friend. After almost getting hit by one of the trigger-happy mechs fighting, the Mustang was finally able to locate something. Powering up her own cannons, she took off toward the aircraft hanger. The doors were flung to the side, giving way to a very angry femme.

* * *

Necra looked over at Sam, sighing. They had been stuck in this cage, restrained by the Decepticons for almost a day. The other captive had told her about his own unusual friends. In fact, that was what they had been talking about when they were captured. But now that was in the past and the two could only hope their friends could get to them in time. Barricade had wanting to squash them for a while.

While thinking that train of thought, the doors were flung open. A transformer stood in the entrance. Sam was nervous because the silhouette was unfamiliar. But Necra relaxed as the transformer charged in. That was when another transformer came out from behind them. Both stared at each other for a second.

"'cade."

"Take them."

Sam started to freak out when the transformer from outside picked up the cage, ripping apart the bars. "Come on. Let's get you two out of here." Necra calmly crawled from the cage floor to her friend.

"Lets get out of here Rumble." Sam had followed, and all three left.


	8. Chapter 8

The last chapter. I might make a sequel, so please tell me your thoughts.

* * *

Optimus looked over the abandoned military base. Ironhide was sulking by the hanger because the Decepticons had gotten away. Ratchet was scanning Sam, who was being held by a happy Bumblebee, over by where Ironhide was. Over to the side, Rumble watched them with the human, Necra, on her shoulder. All in all, it was a good day.

The noise of an engine made the leader turn. Pulling up were some army trucks. Before the battle, Optimus had called Senator Kelly. After a quick run down on what was happening, he had said that the army was on it's way.

"Late, as usual." The comment came from Necra, who had spotted the trucks from her friends shoulder, who seemed to agree.

"Better late then never." That one was Ratchet, who was now trying to get permission to scan the female. Chuckling, the leader turned to the approaching solider.

"Captain Lennox."

"Optimus Prime." The two looked at each other for a moment, and then turned to the others, watching as Ironhide joined Rumble in a talk about different weapons. "They seem to like it here. Maybe this could be your base." The transformer nodded to the comment, liking the idea of a permanent base.

"I have a feeling that we have many tales a head of us."


End file.
